


You Know Your Love To

by Arealloislane



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arealloislane/pseuds/Arealloislane
Summary: There's a threesome





	You Know Your Love To

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fan fiction and the first time in years writing any form of fiction. I hope it's ok.  
> The usual "please don't show the band or their family or friends."  
> Set earlier 2004 so before the first album.  
> unbeta'd.

Even in the early days of Franz Ferdinand, Nick found that he could not get two of his band members out of his head. Bob with his youth and cherub-like features, and Alex who was all legs and angles were all that Nick craved. When he found out the pair were dating, it did not do anything to stop his desire but instead increase it. Nick knew he liked men but the thought of two of his closest friends together just got at him in the way nothing had before. The small man always thought of himself as rather vanilla. Thus he found it more surprising to want a threesome then being attached to the happy couple. Both Alex and Bob were hard to read. It took months for Nick to even notice they were a thing. 

“I’ll never know how they feel about me," Nick sighed. So he settled for touching himself with the thought of Bob and Alex caressing, kissing, and sucking him. 

Everything started to change for the band. They were no longer playing for friends and the kids from the art school, for the first time they were actually making some money from music. The venues were bigger, they’d even been on tv. None of them could breathe without it appearing in NME. They had an album due to be released next month. A name on anyone cool's lips. 

The band ended up performing at a show for some music streaming service. It was against all of their ideologies but fuck it, it was pay.

“Alex and Bob must be on something,” Paul suggested to Nick. The small man had to agree their behavior was odd tonight. During load-in and the soundcheck, they refused to leave each other's side. During the gig, the pair made a spectacle with Alex basically dry humping Bob's legs during Michael. Judging from the screams that come from the auditorium, the audience didn’t care. Taking their final bows, it was painfully obvious how badly Alex and Bob wanted to fuck each other. 

Sadly the band had a press conference as soon as they got off stage. Even with the table hiding the group's bottom half, Nick could see the way that Alex was exploring Bob's leg. The sweet pairing barely paid attention to the journalists, deciding instead to grope each other under the table like a couple of horny teenagers. 

It was whilst Nick was replying to question about the state of guitar music or some other nonsense when a thin long hand found its way on to his legs. In a mist of panic, Nick tried to find an answer in Alex’s or even Bob’s eyes but they just fake interest in the member of the press before them.

_ “Did Alex want him,  _

_...this is nice... _

_ Is this a good idea for the band,  _

_...don’t stop...  _

_ Does Bob know, does Bob want him? _

_...aggg…, _

_ What would Paul think? _

_ ….ahhh…, _

_ did Nick himself want to sleep with the two handsome men...., _

_....please don’t stop....” _

It was too much for Nick yet he couldn’t (or maybe wouldn’t) stop Alex.

Paul, always there to sort them out, must have noticed Nick’s dilemma, and suggested that they finish the press conference there. Nick breathed out in sweet relief, yet he was too soon. A guy from their record label suggested photos so they were pushed on to the red carpet.

The four men started to pose with Alex and Bob clinging on to each and the two other standing around them. Something was definitely odd about the pair's behaviour, they normally put all their energy into hiding their relationship, yet tonight they were flaunting it. Paul definitely looked not pleased with everyone else's behavior. Seeing the look on Paul’s face, Nick started to panic, what did this desire mean for the band? If he did sleep with Alex and Bob, would it anger Paul and mean the end of the band? Having spent the last decade trying to have some success with his music, Nick couldn’t let his chance slip for the sake of a threesome. The dark haired man was brought out of his thoughts by Bob slipping his arm around Nick’s neck. As the shoot went on Bob's hand appeared on Nick's stomach and a secret smile appeared on Bob and Alex's faces. Thankfully the photographers got the photos they wanted and they soon called it quits.

He headed out to the alleyway, trying to catch his breath and give himself some time to think it all over. Nick grabbed the carton of cigarettes in his pocket and put one in his mouth. Before he had time to light it, the same hand that was an hour earlier caressing him had lit it for him. A soft innocent voice came out with “We know that you fancy us both.”.

Startled Nick nearly dropped his cigarette. It felt wrong for Bob to say anything relating to sex. Maybe the blonde was 23 but he was also the baby of the group, and therefore too innocent for sex or other adult nonsense.

“Don’t really mind, to be honest,” continued Alex, smoking one of Nick’s cigarettes and lighting another for Bob. “Bob and I might feel the same” 

With his mouth wide open Nick could only make a sound like “wannnntyttt”

He had wanked himself raw for months over the idea of sleeping with Bob and Alex and yet when the opportunity came he just could not manage to function.

“God, you're sexy when you're shocked,” Alex moaned.

“He's always hot,” Bob replied.

_ “What's stopping you?” _

_ “We want you and you want us”  _

_ “Paul already knows, he doesn’t care.” _

_ “It’s not gonna harm the band” _

_ “Is this your first time?” _

_ “We promise to make it nice”  _

_ “You know you'd love to” _

Nick couldn't tell who was talking. Not between consistent whispering in his ear, the hands caressing and groping him or the kiss being placed on his neck.  _ This is too good, _ he thinks, especially when Bob starts kissing him. So when Alex asked him if he wanted to go back to their hotel room all he could do was nod.


End file.
